


youth

by orphan_account



Series: beep beep, richie ( it drabbles/ficlets ) [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asthma Attacks, Depressed Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Punk Richie Toizer, Songfic, Sunsets, Traumatized Eddie Kaspbrak, Traumatized Richie Toizer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones,'cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs.setting fire to our insides for fun.( songfic )





	youth

_( if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones,_

_'cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._

_setting fire to our insides for fun. )_  
.

.

.

The sun was setting, transforming the steely grey sky into a soft lavender.  Eddie knew he was expected home as soon as it was dark, but he couldn't bring himself to get up.

He just sat, watching the autumn sky.  Like he did every day.  It kept his mind empty, kept him from overthinking.

'Isn't it getting too cold for this?'  A hoarse voice interrupted his meditation.  Eddie jumped, head snapping towards the voice in a panic.  His eyes are wide in alarm as they land on the tall boy clad in black walking towards him.

'Sorry, Eds.'  His heart is still hammering painfully against his rib cage as Richie sits down across from where he's leaning against the tree.  'Didn't mean to spook ya.'

Eddie looks back up at the sky, now morphing into a murky pink, and stops holding his breath, relaxing back against the tree.

Richie wants to ask again if he's cold, but decides against it.  He can see the way the brunette's small frame shakes with each gust of wind.  Silently, he shrugs off his leather jacket and scoots closer to Eddie as he drapes it over his shoulders.

Eddie inhaled sharply and tried to regulate his breathing as the overpowering scent of smoke invaded his nostrils.  He exhaled through his mouth and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the rough bark.

They used to come to this cliff together, with their old friends.  Now, no one came up here except Eddie to watch the sunsets, and Richie to drag him back down.

When he opened his eyes again the sky was a brilliant fiery colour and Richie was lighting a cigarette.  Eddie scrunched up his nose as Richie took a drag.  'You're gonna get sick if you keep coming out here like this.'

Eddie coughed again.  'You're gonna get sick if you keep doing that.'

Richie went silent and Eddie looked back up, trying to breathe even as he felt his throat close up.  He watched the colour dull to a dusty bronze as he entered a coughing fit, his body jerking violently.

Putting out his smoke, Richie quickly moved beside Eddie and placed a large hand on his back.  'C'mon, let me get you home.'

It takes a minute for his coughing to subside, but when it does Eddie makes no move to get up.  'Wait,' he pants. 'Wait...until it's over.'

'Fine, but only if you tell me why sunsets are so important to you that you'd risk catching pneumonia for them?  This isn't even the best spot in town for watching them.'  For months - heck, maybe even a year - Eddie's been climbing up this slope every evening. and for months, Richie's been asking him why.

Eddie's lungs are burning painfully as he stares at the violent purple spreading through the clouds.  He chokes on his words a few times, but doesn't start over.  'It-it's the first thing I-I saw, when, when we got out.'

They can both feel the instant temperature drop.  Even though both boys were obviously suffering, it had been years since they brought _It_ , up.  Eddie gasped, the pain in his lungs escalating and he pulls out his inhaler, taking a couple puffs.

Richie puts a comforting arm around his shaking form, finally understanding.  'It's okay.  It's going to be okay.'  He soothes, voice low.  'We're still breathing, Eds.  _You're_ still breathing.'

Eddie lets out something like a sob.  'Barely.'

And Richie doesn't argue.  He only draws Eddie closer to him as he catches his breath and they lean back, resting against the tree.  They don't say anything for a while, they just watch the darkening sky as the shadows settle around them.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, another old work! apparently i have never written anything other than angst! i'm not okay :')


End file.
